Infinity Omnimatrix
The Infinity Omnimatrix, often reffered to as the Infinity Matrix, the Infinity, or the Matrix, is an Omnitrix used by Bryce in B10UH Appearance The Infinity has had many different appearances over time(see gallery below), but the current version resembles the recalibrated Omnitrix from Alien Force. Its band is black the faceplate is the normal green. Modes *'Active mode: '''The Infinity is fully charged and ready for usage. *'Recharge mode: 'The power reserves are depleted and the Infinity is charging.(Time: 1min-2hours) *'Scan mode: 'The Infinity is aquiring new DNA. *'Recalibration mode: 'The Infinity is either resetting the playlists or changing shape(sometimes both) *'Radiation mode: 'The Infinity is sensing radiation nearby. *'SDM(Self Destruct Mode): 'The Infinty is charging an explosion to self destruct(can be deactivated) *'Sleep/Grounded mode: 'Th Infinity has been temporarily shut down(can be deactivated) *'Shut Down mode: 'The Infinity has been completely shut off permanently. *'Map Display mode: '''The Infinity is displaying a map of the area. Recal infinity2.png|Active Rin 2 charge.png|Recharge Rin 2 scan.png|Scan Rin 2 recal.png|Recalibration Rin 2 rad.png|Radiation Rin 2 sdm.png|SDM: Self Destruct Mode Rin 2 sleep.png|Sleep/Grounded Rin 2 shut.png|Shut Down rin 2 map.png|Map Display Features *The Matrix has access to 1,000,912 aliens, 1,000,910 from the Milky Way the other two from the Drahken Galaxy *The Matrix has three display options; full colr hologram, black siloutte on a green background, or a full color hologram wheel. *Works as a GPS *Can alter clothing to fit alien forms(usually doesn't) *Alters size to fit user. *Has Voice Command *When transformed, the Matrix doesn't show up until user wants it to, when it does, it is in typically on the mid/upper chest. *Has an AI(Artificial Intelligence), this AI can function much like Cortana *Can show a database of all unlocked aliens *Can create a hologram map *Has two-way comms with Plumbers badges, Azmuth, phones, and radios *The Infinity has a built-in Universal Translator *Can teleport through Azmuths' teleportation channel *Can repair genetic damage *Can access DNA Fusions *Has access to 1,000,909 Evolved forms *Can disguise itself as an accessory, based on the planet its on, on earth its a black watch. In Ben's universe there is no need so it doesn't *Can alert user of danger nearby *Can hack into any technology within a 10 mile radius(undiscovered) *Can create Null Void portals *Has access to 1,000,909 Unlimited Aliens *When ultimized, the matrix symbol is always present *The Infinity talks in a robotic feminine voice. Known Unlocked Forms This * means have appeared in the series #Human(default) #Ravage* #Hercules* #Cerebro #XLR8* #Upgrade* #Diamondhead* #Ripjaw #Stinkfly #Phantom* #Heatblast* #Cannonbolt* #Wildvine* #SonicWolf* #Mummy* #Dr. Vicktor #Upchuck #Xerox #Eye-Guy* #Skyscraper* #Eon #Absolute 0 #Buzzshock* #Spitter #Everglade* #Echo Echo #Humungousaur* #Jet-Ray* #Big Chill* #Slugulite* #Brainsurge #Spidermonkey* #Goop* #Galactica* #Lodestone #Nanomech #Rage #Water Hazard #Terraspin #NRG #Armodrillo* #Amperi #Rapidtrack* #Overkill #ElectricYeti* #Eatle #Clockwise #Li'l Devil #Feedback #Brixx* #Graviton* #Smashhopper #Slime Ball #Tomahawk #Walkatrout #Aerodactyl* #Coma* #The Worst #Atomix #Snakepit #Sandbox #Toepick #Shellhead #Squidstrictor #Rocks* #Outbreak* #Overflow #Shredderball #Darkflame* #Kkrab* #Rodent #Rupture #Wave #Spiky* #Tyranic* #FlameOgre* #Beakes #Carnage* #Anathema #Rinosaurus #Rubberband #Bones #Rekingbol(Wrecking Ball) #Magmic #Spidynamo #Streaker #Blob #Vampbat #Cranodos #Sharpedo #Dra-gon(Dray-Gone) #Herba #WaterLogd(Water Logged) #Draktopus(Drack-toe-pus) #Flytor #Parasitous #Crucinoid(Crue-Chin-Oid) #Bubble #Tsavo(Savo) #Venom #Bolderon(Boulder-on) #Flyper(Fly-per) #Ringo #DNAlien #Hybreed(High-Breed)* #Teleportal* #Vilgax* #Scorch #Bada Boom #Reaper* #Detrovite* #Equinox #Jetstream* Known Locked Aliens #Zs'Skayr form of Ghostfreak #Death Dragon #Diagon(Dag-on) Ultimate Forms There is an ultimate form for each alien, excluding Death Dragon NegaFinity.png Potis Altiare 1.jpg Recal infinity.png Infinity.png Infinity MK. 2.3.png Category:Machines Category:Devices Category:Technology Category:Omnitrixes